¡Ah, una diosa!
by Nezusawa
Summary: Osomatsu escaparía de la muerte gracias a una diosa que no recuerda, pero que por esta nació como un corazón humano. Aferrándose a ella y desconociendo el precio a pagar por recuperar el pasado. Si Dios decidió el separarles en una vida pasada, ¿sería posible el volver a encontrarse sin consecuencias? ※Osomatsu x Megami!Choromatsu [DeviMega/Religion Au]
1. ¡Ah, una diosa!

Capítulo 1: ¡Ah, una diosa!  
Pareja: Osomatsu x Megami!Choromatsu  
Aclaraciones: Basado en gran parte en el Au Devimega (Religionmatsu Au).

* * *

Introducción:

"Desde las montañas, desembocando en una fuente cristalina, vivía una diosa protectora. Infinidad de flores, criaturas y pueblos crecieron a sus pies. Cada uno bendecido por el amor y protección de sus cálidos y acogedores brazos. Patrona y madre de una infinidad de culturas. Vio nacer con sus risas, así como vio perecer con sus lágrimas, civilizaciones enteras.

Eran tiempos en que los hombres se mantenían en paz con Dios y aquella paz era cuna de la envidia de sus demonios. Entes que -al igual que los ángeles- se encargaban del equilibrio entre el hombre y su naturaleza.

No obstante, entre aquellos días y aquellas noches, uno de ellos -hipnotizado por su canto balsámico- fue capaz de quitar la venda de antagonismo de sus ojos y acercarse a escuchar su dulce entonación.

Y fue así como ambos por primera vez se encontraron.

. . .

—¡Demonio! ¡¿Qué haces aquí?! ¡No deberías estar aquí!

—...Eres una diosa, ¿verdad? -Ah, claro que lo eres.

—¿Eh? ¿Vienes a envenenar la comida de esta gente? ¿Maldecir sus tierras? ¿Quebrar las caderas de sus padres?

—¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Qué con esas cosas?!

—Realmente lo siento, demonio, pero no puedes cruzar estas aguas aunque lo intentes.

—E-espera, no tengo intenciones de hacer nada de esas cosas...

—¿No?

—No. Solo he venido porque escuché algo.

—¿Algo?

—Si. Algo.

—...

—...

—¡DEJA DE JODERME, DEMONIO DE MIERDA! ¡SÉ QUE PLANEAS DEVORARTE A SUS HIJOS Y **** A SUS MUJERES!

—¡¿QUÉ CON ESA BOCA DE DIOSA?! ¡¿EH?! ¡¿AH?! ¡QUE NO PLANEO HACER TALES COSAS, DIOSA VIRGEN!

—¡¿EH?! ¡¿A QUIEN LE LLAMAS VIRGEN, DEMONIO VIRGEN!?

. . .

Y todos los días desde aquel primero, fue a visitar a la diosa.

Poco a poco pudo ganar su confianza y escuchar tanto sus himnos de prosperidad, como sus rezos. Momentos tranquilos en que a veces el silencio acompañaba a ambos a pasar los días.

Tristemente, con bastante dolor, dentro del pecho de aquel demonio un sentimiento de humanidad nació. Poco a poco la vitalidad y luz de la diosa fue cambiando su interior. Tan vergonzosamente que no hacía más que pasar días enteros con ella. A metros de ella, donde era la única distancia en la que podía estar.

"Si te acercas a ellas, te quemaras. Muchos han intentado arrebatarles sus halos, pero terminan hechos cenizas."

Pero no importaba el miedo incrustado desde su formación como oscuridad, quiso, intentó cruzar más allá.  
Pero no pudo. No tuvo el valor de hacerlo.

. . .

—Ellos han comenzado a dejar de creer en mi. Puedo escuchar sus rezos. Ellos no ya están rezando directamente a mi.

—¿Eh?

—¿He hecho algo mal?

—No... No has he-

—¿Sabes? Creo que calmaré un poco sus almas ahora mismo.

—...

—Gracias.

Si aquella vez el demonio hubiera sabido que sería la última vez en escucharle cantar, le hubiera pedido que no se detuviera.

* * *

"...Es probable que caigan algunos chubascos en el centro de Tokyo. Por el momento la temperatura es de..."

Era bastante extraño lluvias en pleno verano, cuando la temperatura normalmente rondaba entre los treinta y nueve o cuarenta grados. Pero no era como si aquello pudiese interferir en los planes de quienes no trabajan y aún viven con sus padres -aún estando a pocos años de los vergonzosos treinta-. Eran cinco desde toda una vida y se mantendrían los cinco a como de lugar.

En la habitación reunidos, pero pronto serián solo cuatro. Uno de ellos, el mayor de todos, se levantó sacudiéndose la pereza. A pesar de lo que el sujeto del tiempo había dicho el día albergaba un buen clima, no un cielo despejado, pero estaba cálido. Perfecto para mover el culo de aquel tatami y ponerlo en una de las tantas sucias sillas del local de Pachinko. Tenía ganas de ir a probar suerte. Pero más ganas que nada de salir a estirar un poco las piernas y ventilar el cuerpo, que ya comenzaba a apestar.

—Osomatsu nii-san, ¿saldrás?

Preguntó el menor de todos ellos, bajando el volumen de la televisión.

Ahora mismo una propaganda de cerveza sin alcohol entonaba una tonta melodía en compañía de una mujer profesando con una sonrisa pintada en rojo " _Que no solo te tomen por sorpresa usando suspensores, ahora también que descubran que es sin alcohol_ ".

—Ah, me he cansado de quedarme aquí y ver sus caras. Nos vemos~

Se despidió con desgano, con un tono de burla y deslizó la puerta cerrándola tras su espalda.

Los cuatro intercambiaron miradas esperando cansarse también, pero la verdad creían en Aoya-san, "el super hombre del clima".

Se quedarían en casa, oliendo a cobardía; pero seca y cálida cobardía.

 **0.0**

Osomatsu caminó con ambas manos en los bolsillos y a cada tanto pegó miradas a sus pies. Conocía el camino al Pachinko de memoria, así como lo hacía con el del hipódromo, donde solía gastar el dinero prestado que conseguía de su madre. Este dinero era por parte de su padre y como tradición familiar, lo jugaría en el Pachinko y lo que ganara -porque esperaba que así fuera- sería bebido y comido en victoria en el puesto de Oden de Chibita, su amigo de infancia.

Vivía una vida tan tranquila y pacifica que a veces no podía creer que así fuera. Pensaba vehemente en que el esforzarse era inútil, aún si su papel como el mayor de cuatro hermanos estuviera explícitamente escrito -en una de sus clausuras- que debía dar el ejemplo. Pero jamás firmó ningún papel, por lo que felizmente se limpió el culo con este mismo - muy imaginario sería, pero su culo estaba limpio-.

Sentía desde el fondo de su corazón que estaba hecho para algo grande, algo que nadie -ni siquiera las cuatro personas que contaban con su mismo rostro- podía entender.

Las puertas eléctricas se abrieron finalmente y con una sonrisa confianzuda se abrió paso. Estas se cerraron detrás de él.

 **0.1**

Aoya-san, "él super hombre del tiempo" no suele equivocarse nunca -a excepción con sus ya tres matrimonios fallidos-, y como no suele equivocarse nunca con el clima -y tal como pronosticó-, no duró mucho el buen tiempo de la media tarde, puesto que a las siete una enorme nube negra devoró las estrellas para pleno centro de Tokyo.

. . .

—Oye, será mejor regreses a casa. Esto no es albergue para vagabundos. No luces tan para la mierda como algunos, pero mi padre me enseñó a no fiarme, así que comienza a moverte.

—Vale, vale. Tsk. Qué viejo más molesto.

—¡¿Qué mierda dijiste?!

—¡GANÉ!

—¿Eh?

Ambos hombres no creían que realmente hubiera ganado, pero la musiquita de victoria y las lucecitas de colores en la pantalla de LCD tintineaban alegres.

Había ganado.

. . .

Salió con los bolsillos llenos, una sonrisa amplia y bonachona. Dispuesto a ir a beber en triunfo, pero con un pie afuera y otro aún dentro, sintió como las gotas de lluvia empaparon abruptamente su coronilla. Pegó un saltito hacía atrás, chocando con la puerta. Sus intenciones por refugiarse en el local se vieron truncadas en lo que el hombre giraba las llaves cerrando las puertas.

—¡Mierda!

Despotricó cubriéndose la cabeza con el gorro del rojo hoodie que vestía, y como si el algodón pudiese mantenerle seco, trotó con ambas manos en los bolsillos con dirección a casa.

Ya a unos pasos lejos del Pachinko un grupo de hombres comenzó a moverse a su encuentro.

 **0.2**

Cuando cruzó el puente se encontró con unas tres sombras adelante y temió lo peor.

 **«** ¡Tienes que estás jodiéndome! ¡Díganme que me están jodiendo! **»**

—¡Oye, tú!

Una de las tres sombras le llamó, y girando sobre sus talones volteó para encontrarse con que dos sombras por el lado contrario le encerraban finalmente.

Estúpido no era como para saber que aquellas personas no se encontraban de paseo romántico por el puente bajo la lluvia.

—¿Yo? Ah. Buena noche para pasear y empaparse un poco las bolas, ¿no, caballeros?

Comentó rascándose la nariz y soltando una confiada -para nada nerviosa- risa. Una que no cayó para nada bien a las ya cinco personas que le rodeaban a menos de un metro por cada lado.

Si ni la fría lluvia detenía su cometido, entonces, ¿qué?

—¿Estás burlándote de nosotros?

—No seas estúpido, entrega el dinero.

—¿Qué dinero?

—¡El dinero que ganaste en el Pachinko!

—¿Eh? ¿Qué Pachinko?

—¿Acaso este tipo es un retardado o qué?

—Lo siento, pero ya es tarde. Debo volver a casa, hace frío.—con un gesto de despido -cubriendo bien su cabeza con el gorro del hoodie- comenzó a caminar con las manos en los bolsillos. Si existía un Dios se libraría de esta.

—Un momento. Enserio no entiendes lo grave de la situación, ¿eh?—el hombre que se encontraba a su derecha le detuvo colocando una mano en su hombro.

—Eh. Solo soy un hombre que desea volver a casa...—nuevamente se hizo el desentendido, aunque sabía que no se la libraría.

—Claro, te dejaremos ir, mientras nos entregues el dinero.

—Si un pobre diablo como yo pudo ganar, ustedes también pueden. ¡No dejen de luchar! No veo la necesidad de robar nada. ¡¿Acaso no piensan en sus madres?! No sé si tenga el corazón como para decirle a la señora... -Ah, ¿cuál es tu nombre?

—¡DEJA DE JODERNOS!

—¡O-OIGAN!

Tres pares de manos le tiraron al suelo, dos pares de pies le patearon ya estando allí y un par de manos le registró los bolsillos quitándole los cinco mil yenes bien guardados en un sobre de papel.

—Oh, aquí esta—uno de ellos mostró el botín. El papel de sobre comenzaba a empaparse.

—¡B-bastardo!

Antes de que pudiera recibir otra paliza a lo lejos se escuchó el grito de un hombre. Al parecer un policía que patrullaba el sector.

—¡Ustedes! ¡¿Qué hacen allí?!— la luz de su linterna tintineó a lo lejos. Acercándose.

—¡Mierda!

—¡AYUDA SEÑOR POLICIA!— Osomatsu gritó pidiendo ayuda. Un pie sobre su estómago le detenía de correr.

—¡Cierra el pico!

Volvieron a retenerle entre patadas y hubiera sido suficiente, pero en una jugada que no tuvo prevista, uno de ellos comenzó a quitarse los cordones de los zapatos rápidamente por órdenes del cabecilla.

—¿Eh? ¿Qué-

—Lo siento, pedazo de mierda, pero no podemos arriesgarnos.

Enroscó las cuerdas en sus muñecas a una velocidad que dejaba en evidencia no era la primera vez en hacerse. Sus pies también fueron amarrados por un segundo cordón y entre cuatros le cargaron, alzándole en el aire.

—¡Un momento! No pensaran en- ¡Vamos, no diré nada! ¡Ni siquiera sé quien mierda son! ¡AYUDA!

—¡Cállate!

Un golpe en el estómago y le lanzaron por el puente, para de esto echarse a correr cobardemente. Se perdieron de la vista de la luz que ya se encontraba bastante cerca.

—¡Nada personal, muchacho!—gritó uno de ellos.

Para cuando el policía llegó a escena, ya no se encontraba nadie allí.

 **0.3**

El río que cruzaba bajo los pies del puente generalmente era calmo en verano, pero en esta ocasión por la lluvia no solo había aumentado altura, si no que sus aguas se encontraban totalmente descontroladas. Un cuerpo podría perfectamente perderse entre las cortas, pero potentes olas y era exactamente lo que podría pasarle si no lograba liberarse. Osomatsu lo intentó, pese a los inútiles esfuerzos por sacar la cabeza a flote. La densidad de las aguas comenzaba a devorarle y poco a poco el poco aire que había podido inspirar se escapaba convertido en burbujas por las fosas de su nariz.

Perdiendo fuerza para sacudir sus extremidades, se dejó guiar por la corriente que no daba tregua.

¿Estaría muriendo?  
Lo estaba.

Y pensar que hacía unos minutos atrás se había sentido con suerte. Había ganado luego de tantas derrotas. Quería beber, comer y reír un poco.

Con el escaso oxígeno su cerebro proyectó los pocos recuerdos importantes que atesoraba antes de colgar definitivamente las deportivas.  
Su familia; padres y sus hermanos. Los mangas leídos, la deliciosa comida de su madre, la ropa recién planchada, el Pachinko, las carreras de caballos...  
Y una figura de luz.

¿Una figura de luz?  
Una figura de luz cálida entre tanto frío.  
¿El sol?  
No. Esta figura era una persona.

Su cerebro dejó de funcionar, fundiéndose completamente con la oscuridad.

 **0.4**

El que estuviera lloviendo en pleno verano no se trataba de ningún frente frío ni mucho menos de un temporal transitorio. Esto se trataba de una inestabilidad en las energías de uno de tantos dioses que custodiaban los cielos y estaba bastante seguro de ello.

Había mantenido un pasar tranquilo durmiendo donde Dios le había protegido durante tanto tiempo, tras la frustrante y vergonzosa suspensión de cargo como creador y protector de vida. Pero mientras dormía su mente y recuerdos se encontraban flotando al lado del creador, por lo que su descanso fue sereno. Bastante sereno hasta que cayó en cuenta de la perturbación de las aguas y como una corazonada, que no entendió como, logró despertarle. Fue una descarga rápida donde sus recuerdos y mente fluyeron como un colado de frutas hasta vaciarse en su cabeza. Había despertado y se encontraba en medio de agitadas y molestas aguas.

Una intensa luz verde agua se formó y extendió desde su pecho hasta cubrir todo su cuerpo y sintió una nueva corazonada. Se sorprendió de que su corazón aún se encontrara allí, aquello le sorprendió bastante. Pero mucho tiempo de asimilar todo no tuvo, ya que instintivamente sus cristalinos ojos dieron con un bulto guiado por la imparable corriente.

Estaba seguro se trataba de una persona; un ser vivo. La primera persona en volver a ver tras tantos siglos sin conciencia.

Se desplazó, ayudado por su propio campo de protección con agilidad y logró detener el cuerpo encerrándole dentro de su verdusca luz.

Una persona que podría estar muerta. Esperaba que no.

—¿Eh?

Inmediatamente sus ojos se abrieron al observar el rostro de aquel hombre. Porque era un hombre joven. Uno que conocía. Era...

—¡El demonio!

Y tras su exclamación, la protección de luz flaqueó y el cuerpo se volvió a escapar conducido por la corriente.

—¡Mierda!

Nuevamente fue tras de él y, nuevamente, volvió a atraparle en su campo energético.

 **«** Será mejor salir de aquí o volveré a perderte... **»**

 **0.5**

Una enorme esfera brillante emergió de entre la violenta marejada y flotando descendió hasta la orilla. Del puente donde había caído, ahora descansaba sobre suelo de concreto, bastante cerca del filo de las olas.  
Pequeñas gotitas salpicaron su superficie brillante, pero inútilmente lograron empapar a quienes se encontraban dentro de esta.

La diosa dejó el cuerpo del muchacho recostado y le observó fijamente.

—¿Cómo es que esto es posible? ¿Cómo fue que Dios reencarnó un demonio en un humano?

Preguntó al aire y acercó tímidamente una de las manos hacía un empapado mechón de oscuro cabello que cubría su fría frente.

Con incredulidad se asombró de poder tocarle. Claro, era un humano, pero era posible que no recordara. Claramente no recordaría, sabía bien lo que pasaba cuando las almas reencarnaban y aunque podía estar seguro de no volver a interferir, se sintió extrañamente mal.  
¿En que lugar Dios tendría sus sentimientos?

Se abstuvo de continuar rememorando y acercó las dos manos al nivel de su pecho.

Con la calidez que emanó desde la palma de las manos, cubrió todo el perímetro. Se quedó quieto esperando a que volviera a respirar. Estaba seguro que tampoco podía morir. No estaba en los planes de Dios. Confiaba que no.

Había confiscado lo que estaba mal y ahora sería imposible para él el hacer algo que no hizo antes. Él se lo había pedido antes de dormir hasta aquel momento. Y lo que Dios prometía, Dios lo cumplía.

A los pocos segundos escuchó una leve tos y como poco a poco se intensificaba. El sonido de la vida, de quien respira por primera vez llegando a este mundo, y los ojos del ser benevolente se maravillaron cuando el hombre ahogado abrió los ojos completamente.

"No me han relevado del todo" sonrió con alivio.

—¿Eh? ¿En donde estoy?

Osomatsu preguntó atontado, aún tosiendo agua y llenando con desesperación sus pulmones nuevamente de aire. Inmediatamente notó que ya no traía ni las manos ni los pies atados y pudo relajarse, pero poco le duró el momento de tranquilidad, ya que imposible no dar con una figura de luz tan cerca de él, rodeándole con más luz. Tanta, tanta luz.

—¡OH POR DIOS, ESTOY MUERTO! No puedo creer que esté muerto, ¡pero que mala suerte!

Sentándose de golpe se rascó la cabeza con hastío y apretó los dientes maldiciendo a los bastardos que no solo le habían robado sino matado en el proceso.

—Genial. Esto es genial. No puede ser que haya muerto— lloriqueó formando un puchero con sus labios y manteniendo una gotita gruesa de lágrima en una de sus ojos.

—¡No estás muerto!

—¡¿Ah?!

La figura de luz poco a poco comenzó a apagarse dejando completamente a un joven con una corona de laurel en la cabeza, allí frente a él. Estaba tan cerca que se dedicó a observar boquiabierto que no solo llevaba corona, si no que traía una sábana blanca enrollada al cuerpo.

 **«** No, eso no es una sábana. Esta persona... **»**

—¡Una diosa!—pegó un salto sentándose frente a la deidad y tomó sus manos.

—¡¿Ah?!— se crispó al sentir las manos de Osomatsu tomarle.

Ahora realmente caía en cuenta que si podían tocarse. ¡Y lo estaban haciendo!

—Una diosa, ¿verdad? No me preguntes como lo sé, pero lo sé. ¡Estoy seguro que eres una diosa!

—E-espera, tú...—Negó bruscamente, intentando soltar su agarre.

Aquello era imposible. Dios se encargaba de borrar cada recuerdo para otorgar un nuevo cuerpo a las esencias reencarnadas. Si el demonio reencarnó, era imposible que conservara sus recuerdos en un nuevo cuerpo. Dios no permitiría tal cosa. Pero allí, observando a quien recordaba bastante bien, un sentimiento se le hizo bastante en falta. Claro, ya no lo poseía.

—¿Me estás escuchando?— Osomatsu preguntó. Las manos levemente dejaron las de la deidad.

—Yo... Tengo que irme— se levantó rápidamente. Su larga falda blanca osciló frente a los oscuros ojos que comenzaban a brillar.

—¡¿Eh?! ¡Espera!

E inesperadamente Osomatsu tomó su muñeca y con esto el campo de luz que les cubría la coronilla desapareció abruptamente.

—Ah, dejó de llover.

Se percató, mirando hacía el cielo. Se había calmado el clima. Bastante extraño.

—¡Oye, concéntrate aquí!—le llamó la atención y se le hizo de antaño. Realmente era él. Aquello era increíble. Humano y todo, pero increíble.

—Ah, si. Lo siento.

—Tú...

Intentó tirar de su mano para liberarse, pero fue imposible. Era la misma mirada del demonio terco que se empecinó tanto en permanecer a su lado y ahora, incluso sin sus recuerdos... ¿Es que era acaso un castigo de Dios?

Se lamentó el que las cosas hubiera terminado de la manera en que terminaron, pero ahora el demonio como humano debía seguir el destino que Dios había preparado para él y estaba seguro que él mismo no figuraba en el. Al menos no en estos tiempos. Porque todo lucía tan extraño, ¿cuantos años habían ya pasado?

—Por favor, no te vayas. ¡Me salvaste! ¡Salvado por una diosa! —tomó una pausa para mirarle seriamente—Eres muy bonita.

Se miraron un par de segundos en silencio.

—¡DEJA DE JODERME Y VETE A CASA!

El rostro de la diosa tomó el color de los duraznos maduros y de un manotazo se liberó finalmente.

—¡AH! ¡¿QUE CON ESA BOCA DE DIOSA?!

—¡NO PUEDO CREERLO!

Cubrió su rostro con sus manos y volteó. Se agachó rápidamente y dejó escapar humo por sus orejas.

"¡E-ES IGUAL A AQUELLA VEZ! ¿QUÉ ES ESTO, DIOS? ¿QUÉ INTENTAS DECIRME?"

—O-oye, ¿estás bien? —Osomatsu se levantó y caminó hacía él. Se quedó mirándole desde su posición algo preocupado.

—E-estoy bien, es solo que no puedo permanecer mucho tiempo fuera del río, veras...—volteó una vez tranquilo de aquella abrupta subida de presión.

—Lo sé. Proteges el río, ¿eh? —frunció el ceño deduciendo—Pero vaya mierda de lugar para tener una diosa protectora. ¿Que tal si vienes a mi casa?—le sonrió con las mejillas rojas, mostrando los dientes y extendió su mano.

—¡ALEJATE DE MI, DEMONIO DE MIERDA!

—¡O-OYE!

Y de un saltito la diosa se volvió a meter en la corriente.

* * *

 **N.A** : Hasta aquí el primer capítulo de este fic que he estado planificando desde hace unos meses. Osochoro es una de mis ships regalonas y le tengo un cariño inmenso, por lo que me animé a crear una historia de amor entre ellos.

 _ **¿Por qué el au devimega?**_ La verdad no lo entiendo del todo bien lol Debo admitir que el "Religionmatsu Au" es uno de mis AUs menos favoritos debido al abuso desmesurado que se le dio en el último tiempo -y primeros en que se hizo del conocimiento popular-. Realmente no me gusta lol PERO cabe destacar que pese a todo su abuso, la pareja de devil!Osomatsu y Megami!Choromatsu es hermosa y con tintes trágicos, (El drama me llama, así que...) por lo que merece un poco de cariño del correcto.

 _ **¿Aparecerán los demás personajes del AU Religionmatsu?**_ Si, aparecerán todos respectivamente. Pero aún no me decido si habrá romance para otras ships. Por el momento Osochoro es mi prioridad.

 **Sobre las portadas** : Cada portada esta(rá) hecha por mi, por lo que espero gusten de cada nueva en un futuro orz

El final ya está pensado, por lo que si gustan de este fic tengan por seguro tendrá un final como corresponde. Nada de no-actualizaciones por meses orz

Sin más que agregar, muchas gracias por haber leído tanto el fic como la nota del autor.

¡Espero nos encontremos en el siguiente capítulo!


	2. Antiguo poema céltico y el primer hijo

0.6

Si bien ya no llovía y la marejada se había calmado, al buen clima le tomaría su tiempo en asomar nuevamente las narices, pero por el momento, al menos para Osomatsu, el marcharse a casa no era prioridad. Se había quedado unos minutos -luego de que la diosa se hubiera zambullido nuevamente- a intentar convencerle de que saliera. ¿Y qué con aquella empecinación por volver a verle? Ni él lo entendía del todo, pero estaba seguro que como ella no encontraría a nadie y aquello era lo que más -a esas alturas- le preocupaba.

—¡Por favor, solo será ir a mi casa! Podríamos pasar un buen rato, si sabes a lo que me refiero—subió y bajó ambas cejas, pegándole una mirada para nada decente al río.

No hubo respuesta.

—¿Eh? ¿No te convenció? Ah, pensé que lo haría. Estaba seguro—se rascó la cabeza avergonzado.

Ninguna respuesta por el momento.

—Al menos conversar un poco. Puedo volver, ¿verdad?

Una pequeña ola chocó contra la orilla y volvió al transcurso calmo del río. Osomatsu no estuvo seguro si sería un desaire o un ¿tal vez?

—Ah, no hay opción. Supongo que si no quieres salir, tendré que ir a buscarte. ¡BIEN, AQUÍ VOY!

Se levantó de donde descansaba para echar unos pasos hacía atrás y correr a lanzarse. Pero no pudo acercarse ni tres pasos puesto que una fuerza le frenó. Una enorme pared invisible que no entendía de donde mierda había salido le impactó en plena nariz.

—¡¿QUE MIERDA?!

Se quejó de trasero al suelo en lo que se cubría la adolorida nariz con ambas manos.

—¡QUÉ INJUSTO! —del puchero expulsó aire, mirando con ojos tristes y frustrados hacía las aguas.—Vale, me iré a casa.

Se levantó, sacudiéndose la ropa y con ambas manos en los bolsillos le pegó una última mirada.

—No entiendo porque esto no me resulta para nada raro—murmuró desganado.— Está bien, diosa, buscaré una forma. Nos vemos~

Negó con la cabeza y sonriendo se marchó.

A los pocos segundos una corona de laureles flotó a la orilla y ojos verde claro inspeccionaron el lugar.

Se había marchado, pero estaba seguro volvería. Siempre lo hacía.

—Vaya demonio cabeza dura. Aunque como humano, es un peor dolor de culo—negó con la cabeza—. Me pregunto...¿cuál es el plan de dios esta vez?

Sonrió pesadamente mirando una de sus manos y se perdió nuevamente en la densidad del agua.

* * *

0.7

—¿Aún no regresa Osomatsu?

Karamatsu, el segundo hijo, se asomó por el pasillo, y al verlo vacío deslizó la puerta cerrándola para volver a la sala. Miró a Todomatsu, quien recién apagaba el televisor. El programa de tendencias y moda que veía ya había acabado.

—Salió hace unas horas, ¿no?—respondió de manera despreocupada.

Se recostó sobre la mesita de centro y sacó su smartphone.

—Está más que claro. Ganó en el Pachinko, debe estar ahora mismo bastante ebrio como para volver.

Ichimatsu, el tercer hijo, agazapado en uno de los rincones de la habitación, intercambió miradas tanto con el segundo como con el quinto.

—¡Ese sujeto!

—¿No deberíamos salir a buscarle?

Todos se quedaron en silencio, mirando a quien había dado la idea. Vale, querían a su hermano mayor, pero no tanto así como para salir y congelarse el trasero. De los cuarenta grados ahora deducían habían bajado unos veinte.

—No hay porque preocuparse, burazas. Yo, Karamatsu, como el segundo hijo cuidaré de to-

—Saldremos a buscarle. Cuida la casa, Karamatsu nii-san.

—¿Eh?

Todomatsu cerró la puerta de la sala y en compañía de Ichimatsu y Jyushimatsu, el cuarto, caminaron hacía la entrada dejando a Karamatsu atrás.

Todo era mejor que quedarse a escuchar palabrería absurda del segundo, además a nadie le agradaba aquel sujeto.

Pero antes de abrir la puerta, está fue azotada abruptamente.

—¡Osomatsu nii-san!

Exclamaron los tres en lo que el mayor les pasaba de largo. Osomatsu se sentó en la entrada y se echó de espalda con los brazos abiertos sobre el piso de madera.

—Ah... Una diosa—murmuró cansado, para luego sentarse abruptamente y revolverse los cabellos con frustración.

—¿Eh?

Karamatsu apareció a unos metros cerca de la entrada e intercambió miradas con los demás. Todos parecían confundidos.

—Tu ropa está toda mojada y sucia, ¿qué paso?

—Me robaron el dinero los muy bastardos y me lanzaron por el puente. Tuvieron suerte—comentó restando importancia. Estaba vivo, ¿no? Era lo importante.

—¿Quienes? ¡¿Por el puente?! ¡¿Ah?!

—Lo sabía, había ganado—masculló Ichimatsu con malicia.

—No es momento de recriminar nada, Ichimatsu nii-san —Todomatsu le miró con desapruebo.

—¿Un triángulo amoroso? ¿Una lucha de caballeros por el amor de-

—¡¿Osomatsu nii-san perdió el campeonato mundial de natación?!

—¿Eh?

—No, Jyushimatsu nii-san.

—¡QUÉ MAL! ¡NUNCA GANARÁ EL CAMPEONATO! ¡STRIKE UNO, DOS, OSOMATSU NII-SAN OUT!—Jyushimatsu lloriqueó vergonzosamente intentando juntar tierra donde no había.

—Creo que eso no es algo que debería preocuparnos ahora. Y aquello es en el béisbol, Jyushimatsu nii-san.

—¡Cállense! No es momento de hablar tonterías. Tengo que buscar la forma en que la diosa quiera hablar conmigo. Ah, ¿pero como lo haré? No sé nada sobre ellas. ¿Qué les gustará? ¿Peces? ¿Comerán peces? ¡Sushi! ¿Crees que les guste el sushi, Todomatsu?

—¿Eh? Ah- Bueno, algunas chicas- ¿Eh? ¿DIOSAS? ¿DE QUE HABLAS?

—¡UNA DIOSA SALVÓ LA VIDA DE SU QUERIDO ONI-CHAN! ¡UNA D-I-O-S-A!

—¿Eh? —todo el mundo parpadeó.

—Demasiado tiempo sin oxígeno en su cerebro... —murmuró ichimatsu entre dientes.

—¡Y SIN TROFEO DEL CAMPEONATO! —volvió a lloriquear Jyushimatsu. Todomatsu e Ichimatsu se apartaron unos pasos de él de manera disimulada.

—Heh, Osomatsu, te entiendo perfectamente, porque la diosa del amor y yo-

—Ya es tarde, Osomatsu nii-san, será mejor ir a descansar—Todomatsu caminó hacía el mayor y le tomó por los hombros.

—¿Eh?—Karamatsu se desvistió de sus gafas oscuras lentamente, incrédulo, observando como todos pasaban de él.

—Ah, supongo que no se puede hacer nada.

—Supongo que no.

Y con un par de palmadas se encaminaron al cuarto.

* * *

0.8

A la mañana siguiente -después de desayunar y al medio día almorzar a las dos de la tarde- Osomatsu, aún con aquel recuerdo de haber estado con aquella deidad del río, con manos en los bolsillos caminó hacía el único lugar de la ciudad donde podría encontrar información y sin gastar ni un centavo.

Tras pasar por frente un sujeto -notoriamente desequilibrado- que cargaba un letrero que profesaba, " _El fin del mundo está cerca y todos ustedes son los culpables_ ", subió los tres escalones de la biblioteca del centro.

Caminó hacía el mesón donde atendía uno de los múltiples bibliotecarios y preguntó por diosas.

Ya en el sección de mitología occidental y ciencia ficción, se paseó en busca de algún libro que fuera entendible. Cada título se encontraba en un idioma más incomprensible, hasta que pudo dar -luego de una hora buscando- con uno en japonés. No era más grueso que los demás, pero estaba seguro serviría. Tomó asiento en una de las mesas y arrastró una de las sillas a esta. El sujeto a una mesa de él le pegó una mirada molesta y aclaró la garganta. Osomatsu pasó de él y con toda la intención de joderle la existencia, esta vez azotó la silla y se sentó esbozando un grito territorial barbárico. Al hombre por poco le da un infarto.

"Diosas de aire", "Diosas de tierra", "Diosas de fuego" y finalmente lo que buscaba. No eran muchas páginas -según el directorio- pero serviría. Al menos para saber que comían y así invitarle a cenar. Como dinero no tenía -porque no trabajaba- se las arreglaría en pedir prestado o "pedir prestado" -cual fuera la que se diera primero-.  
Estaba consiente que a su madre se le ablandaría el corazón si se enteraba que tendría una cita con una divinidad de agua dulce. "¡Comeremos pescado de por vida, mamá!", pensó riendo entre dientes y recibió una que otra queja pasivo-agresiva de los usuarios.

Ya enfocado nuevamente en el libro comenzó a leer casi en voz alta.

—Diosas de agua, deidades con poderes- Claro, claro. Hacen volar cosas y demases. Ah-—abruptamente recordó el como le había salvado con aquella esfera verdusca y lo mucho que brillaba como luz de navidad.

¿Era un campo de fuerza? ¿Como un super héroe? y fosforescente ¡Vaya! Eso le hacía mil veces más genial y no solo hermosa, sino que poderosa. Si fuera su novia estaba seguro haría pagar a los comemierdas esos que robaron sus 5000 yenes e intentaron matarle. Porque él no olvidaba, oh no~ ¡Osomatsu Matsuno no olvida, se confunde un poco -claro, como toda la gente-, pero no olvida!

Volvió a la lectura luego de pasar por más de quince minutos imaginando a ambos como una pareja de super novios justicieros pateando culos de comemierdas.

—Bien, veamos...—

Y en lo que no entendió del cuarenta porciento que leyó, pudo dar con una pequeña historia escrita más abajo de sus representaciones más comunes.

". _..Si bien no hay nada desmentido tenemos, como prueba desde las creencias célticas, un antiguo poema en el que narra como una poderosa diosa de agua fue castigada por el pueblo y Dios..._ "

—...Un amor prohibido que le costó su puesto entre las demás diosas acuáticas creadoras de civilizaciones...Y con esto nació el rumor de que eran capaces de amar...—leyó en voz alta, palabra por palabra con algo de dificultad, porque se le hizo un poco gay todo aquello.

—¡Tú! ¡Ya han tenido suficiente de ti! ¡Sal ahora!—el guardia que custodiaba la entrada se acercó hasta la mesa, frente al libro y colocó su mano sobre este.

—¡Oye! ¡Estaba leyéndolo!

Osomatsu bramó con hastío y se levantó rápidamente, poniéndose a la defensiva mientras tomaba el libro. El guardia realizó la misma acción y ambos forcejearon por este.

—¡Será mejor que salgas de una vez, delincuente! ¡Llamaré a la policía!

—¡Este es un lugar público! Uno viene a leer aquí, ¿no? ¡Pues eso es lo que estaba haciendo! ¡Estaba leyendo! ¡L-e-y-en-d-o!

—¡PUEDEN CALLARSE, INTENTO LEER! —uno de los lectores azotó una de sus manos sobre la mesa cansado del escándalo que Osomatsu y el guardia montaban.

—¡ES LO MISMO QUE INTENTO, PERO ESTE BASTARDO NO SUELTA MI LIBRO! —no solo encaró al guardia, sino que ahora al lector de unas cuantas mesas lejanas.

—¿EH? —ambos hombres se miraron no creyendo que el muchacho fuera real.

—¡BASTA!

El guardia soltó el libro en un descuido, uno del cual Osomatsu aprovechó para tomar y salir corriendo frente a las miradas incrédulas de todos los presentes.

—¡OYE!

Corrió con el hombre de mediana edad tras él, pero fue más rápido y en cuestión de segundos le perdió de vista. Bien, ahora también tenía prohibido el ingresar a la biblioteca. No le importaba, total, leer era para imbéciles.

Ahora con el libro en mano se sentó en una banca de piedra de frente un paseo peatonal y tomó aire. Bien, volvió a buscar la página para terminar de leer aquel poema.

" _Y se cuenta entre susurros_  
 _como con su infinita candidez._  
 _El demonio no solo logró atraer._

 _Con su canto atrajo dicha a las flores_  
 _así como la desgracia en lágrimas._  
 _Cuando Dios observó como ambas manos_  
 _intentaban encontrarse._ "

Terminó de leer y bajó el libro. En su regazo descansó uno de sus brazos sobre la dura tapa. Por alguna razón no le parecía una historia tan gay, aunque no ayudaba en nada con la deidad que le esperaba descansando en el río. Hubiera esperado consejos de como tratar con ellas.

—¿Osomatsu nii-san?

La voz de Todomatsu le despabiló abruptamente y se encontró con él y en compañía de Karamatsu. ¿Qué no era que odiaba a ese sujeto?

—Ah, son ustedes.

—¿Qué con eso de "son ustedes"? Qué grosero —Todomatsu se quejó mirándole de muy mala manera.

—¿Eh?¿Un libro? Oh, ya veo, buraza. No eres el único que desea escapar de la realidad y-

—Me robé este libro, pero resultó inservible —respondió tajante y sin importancia.

—¿Eh? —Karamatsu parpadeó. Sus oscuras gafas resbalaron un poco por su nariz.

—¿Robaste ese libro?

—Ah —asintió seriamente.

—¡Eso es terrible!

A lo lejos una figura de un hombre se dibujó. Se acercaba casi corriendo.

—¡AL FIN TE ENCONTRÉ! ¡BASTARDO, VEN AQUÍ!— gritó agitando unas esposas.

—¡Es el guardia de la biblioteca! Qué veloz, lo subestime —se rascó la nariz con aires de entendimiento.

—¡Será mejor correr! —sugirió Todomatsu asustado de lo furibundo que lucía el uniformado.

Antes de empezar a correr, Osomatsu arrancó la página del poema.

—¡Karamatsu, lo dejamos en tus manos!— el mayor de los cinco le entregó el libro abruptamente, y él y Todomatsu salieron corriendo.

—¡Muchas gracias, Karamatsu nii-san!

—¡¿Eh?! ¡Burazas! —atontado agarró el libro con torpeza en lo que lentamente asimilaba lo que estaba sucediendo.

—¡Al fin te atrapo, bastardo!

—¡E-espere! ¡Se equivoca de hombre!

—¡Díselo a la policía!

—¡AH!

Los gritos de Karamatsu se escucharon hasta cinco cuadras a la redonda.


	3. La diosa y los cuatro demonios

**0.9**

Una vez en casa Osomatsu se echó de panza sobre el tatami y maldijo su suerte. No era el momento de volver a insistir a la diosa, no sin haber averiguado absolutamente todo sobre ella. La verdad es que jamás había sido detallista, pero sentía que en este caso debía serlo -por una fuerza sobrenatural de aquellas que arrastran personas por las paredes-.

Algo bastante poderoso le motivaba. 

Los tres menores le observaban preocupados. El famoso tema de la diosa realmente estaba tomando peso en el mayor y aquello no era para nada sano, no cuando ellos dormían a cada lado de él y sabían bien que aquellos seres no existían más que en cuentos. Estaban comenzando a temer por sus vidas.

-Osomatsu nii-san, será mejor que olvides aquello de la diosa, no creo que...

-¿Eh? ¡Tú no la viste, Todomatsu! Estoy seguro si la hubieras visto creerías en ella. Oh, esto se trata de mí, ¡de onii-chan! ¡Creen que he perdido la cabeza, ¿eh?! Pues no, ¡aún no! Pero si no consigo información, la perderé. ¡Sé un buen hermano, Todomatsu y ayuda a tu onii-chan!

-Osomatsu nii-san, encontré a tu diosa -Ichimatsu, con una suave sonrisa -para nada maquiavélica, cabía destacar- se asomó por la puerta del corredor, como si ocultase algo.

-¿Eh? ¿Realmente? ¡Ah~ Ichimacchan! ¡Onii-chan te quiere mucho! ¿En donde estás, diosa?~ -se levantó rápidamente del tatami y comenzó a avanzar en pequeños saltitos con una mimosa sonrisa.

-Aquí, querido~

Entró en la habitación Jyushimatsu con los labios mal pintados de rojo. Una enorme sábana cubría no solo su cuerpo sino también dos enormes almohadones simulando pechos. Lucía grotesco.

-Ah, sé gentil, es mi primera vez~ -se cubrió el rostro, sonrojándose como "la" virgen que era.

-¡DEJEN DE JODERME, BASTARDOS!

-He vuelto, buraza. Ah, ya no se preocupen más por mi, yo, Karamatsu, escapé de-

-Nuestra intención era buena -comentó ichimatsu encogiéndose de hombros y pasando por delante del recién llegado, quien miraba algo perdido a los presentes.

-¿Eh? -Karamatsu parpadeó. Sus ojos nuevamente quedaron semi cubiertos por las maltrechas gafas de sol.

-¡Estaré leyendo un manga en la habitación de arriba! ¡No molesten! -masculló Osomatsu furibundo y azotó la puerta al salir.

-Fueron muy lejos esta vez -Todomatsu comentó buscando en su bolsillo su smartphone y esbozando un largo suspiro.

-Situaciones desesperadas, requieren de medidas desesperadas -agregó Ichimatsu con convicción.

-¿Qué podemos hacer? No dejará el tema de la diosa fácilmente. Hasta me atrevo a decir que le creo.

-Podríamos ir a echar un vistazo a donde Osomatsu dijo la vio, ¿no? Puede que encontremos algo -sugirió Karamatsu. Toda la sala permaneció en silencio.

-¿Eh? -

-¿Ah? -parpadeó bajando más sus gafas.

-¡¿EH?! -Todomatsu, Jyushimatsu e Ichimatsu vociferaron.

-¿Ah?

-Kusomatsu tiene razón -finalmente Ichimatsu habló. Se acercó a él y colocó un brazo sobre su hombro.

-¡Muy bien, Karamatsu nii-san! -Jyushimatsu le felicitó e imitó de igual forma el gesto de Ichimatsu.

-¿Eh?

-¡Buraza! -lágrimas de felicidad brotaron de sus ojos y vistió estas con las gafas de manera cool, sintiendo el apoyo de sus hermanos menores.

-¡No puedo creer que estén de acuerdo con él! -Todomatsu estaba incrédulo, incluso azotó una de sus manos sobre la mesa de centro demandando orden.

Los colores complementarios desasieron el abrazo fraternal y se quedaron cerca del segundo mayor.

-¡Osomatsu nii-san requiere de medidas desesperadas! -Jyushimatsu agitó sus brazos en el aire.

-Requiere una lobotomía -Ichimatsu carcajeó por lo bajo, con un aura oscura.

-Me parece excesivo, buraza -agregó Karamatsu, cruzándose de brazos con la moral restablecida.

-Bien, ¡Iremos! -decidió finalmente Todomatsu y todos asintieron.

-¡SI!

 **10.**

El grupo se movilizó bastante rápido, por rápido es que no les tomó más de quince minutos llegar al lugar donde Osomatsu -la noche anterior- les había contado, con lujo y detalle, el encuentro mágico con la deidad de agua dulce. Era una historia por lo demás pintoresca, tanto que sinceramente no creían ni el cuarenta porciento de ella.

-Supongo que es por aquí donde Osomatsu nii-san se golpeó la cabeza-comentó Todomatsu esbozando un suspiro de cansancio y observando los alrededores.

Habían bajado el puente y caminado derecho por el camino de cemento. El lugar formaba una enorme V y el río corría apacible en medio. Todo estaba bastante tranquilo.

-Bien, ¿y ahora qué, Kusomatsu?

Todos miraron al genio de la idea del millón de dólares, este solo se estremeció violentamente y vistió las gafas de sol.

-Heh, he sido descubierto- una gota de sudor recorrió su mejilla, al lado de su implacable sonrisa -para nada nerviosa-.

-¡¿Qué con eso de "he sido descubierto"?! -chilló Todomatsu frunciendo el ceño.

-No tenias idea alguna en primer lugar, ¿eh? -Ichimatsu, con ambas manos en sus bolsillos, le miró con tranquilidad.

-No, la verdad no -confesó el segundo hijo, bajando sus gafas y mirando estas ahora en mano, totalmente serio.

-Ya veo.

Se quedaron en silencio por un momento.

-¡KUSOMATSU, ERES UN MALDITO INUTIL! ¡TE MATARÉ!¡TE MATARÉ AHORA MISMO!-tomando del cuello del hoodie azul le zarandeó con violencia. Los ojos de Karamatsu se licuaron dentro de sus cuencas.

-¡B-BURAZA! ¡ESPERA! ¡UN ERROR LO COMETE CUALQUIERA!

-¡Basta! ¡No podemos asegurar de que matando a Karamatsu nii-san la diosa aparezca!

-Un sacrificio, ¿eh? -Ichimatsu se detuvo mirando a Karamatsu. Este lucía enfermo.

-¡SACRIFICIO PARA LA DIOSA! ¡SA-SA-SA-CRIFIOOOO! -Jyushimatsu, zarandeando sus brazos, agregó entusiasta. Todomatsu le miró frunciendo un poco el ceño.

-Así es, sacrificio hehehe

-Realmente dudo que la diosa quiera a alguien como Karamatsu nii-san. Es probable que nos maldiga por cien años.

-¡Eh! -Jyushimatsu abruptamente bajo sus manos y cubrió su sonrisa, preocupado.

Ichimatsu, al oír lo que Todomatsu comentó, soltó inmediatamente a Karamatsu.

-Será mejor no arriesgarnos.

-Así es.

-¿Eh?-Karamatsu les miró incrédulo. Poco después acomodó mejor su ropa.

 **11.**

Los cuatros terminaron sentándose, un tanto lejos de cada uno, para analizar que es lo que harían.

A los minutos Karamatsu sacó caña y carnada, y se sentó a las orillas del río para comenzar a pescar. Todomatsu caminó directo hacía él y se le quedó mirando.

-¿Qué haces?

-Heh. He escrito mis más sinceros sentimientos en esta carta y de aquella manera nuestra diosa buscará al dueño de tan dulces palabras. Finalmente tendremos un inevitable encuentro ... _Brillant_.

-Quien merece una lobotomía eres tú.

-¿Eh?

Karamatsu volteó para mirar a Todomatsu y con ello la cuerda de pescar se tensó.

Tanto él como Todomatsu retrocedieron un paso mientras observaban como el carrete de hilo comenzaba a gastarse. A los segundos Ichimatsu y Jyushimatsu les acompañaron con miradas incrédulas. Todos mirando como la caña era arrebatada de las manos del segundo mayor e iba directo al río, siendo "comida" por este.

-¡¿Q-QUE PASÓ?!

-¡AH!

A los segundos una deslumbrante luz iluminó sus rostros y de las aguas una hermosa diosa salió a la superficie. En ambas manos cargaba estatuillas y con una suave sonrisa, preguntó:

-¿Se les cayó esta estatua de Asura de acero, o esta estatua de Asura de gelatina?

Un momento de silencio incómodo mientras observaban a la figura frente a ellos.

-No puedo creerlo...Osomatsu nii-san... -inició Todomatsu.

-...Tenía razón -el resto finalizó.

-¿Eh? -en un abrir y cerrar de ojos la diosa bajó ambas estatuillas y observó claramente quienes eran aquellas personas frente a él. Todos estaban allí, ¡¿qué clase de chiste era este?!

-¡ERES LA DIOSA DE OSOMATSU NII-SAN!

-¡J-JYUSHIMATSU NII-SAN, NO SAQUES CONCLUSIONES APRESURADAS!

- _OH MY GODDESS!_

-¡UN GATO, TE LO IMPLORO, CONVIERTEME EN UN GATO!

-¡NO SOY UN GENIO! ¡NO CUMPLO DESEOS!-arqueó la espalda deshaciendo la implacable postura para gritarle a todo pulmón al tercero de aquellos cuatro.

-¡U-un momento! ¿E-es de verdad? E-eres-

-Así es. Lamentablemente no puedo perder el tiempo con ustedes. Vuelvan a casa -y dicho esto se zambulló nuevamente, dejando a los cuatro perplejos.

Un par de minutos pasaron en completo silencio, hasta que finalmente pudieron recomponerse de tan frías y despectivas palabras.

-¡Qué grosero!

-¡OSOMATSU NII-SAN, PERDÓNAME!

-Diosa...Mi corazón... Comienza a resquebrajarse. Oh, lonely, lonely life!~

-¿Eh? ¿N-no puedo ser un gato...? ¡AH, NO PUEDO SEGUIR VIVIENDO DE ESTA FORMA! ¡AH!

-¡Basta!-Todomatsu gritó y todos quedaron en total silencio-.¡Esto no puede ser posible!

-¡IMPOSIBLE! ¡ESTO NO PUEDE SER POSIBLE! -repitió Jyushimatsu con la desesperación a flor de piel, pero la sonrisa incrustada en el rostro.

-Osomatsu tenía razón...-cubrió con una de sus manos su rostro, sobrellevado por la situación.

-Un Scottish Fold...Un Scottish Fold estaría bien...-murmuró Ichimatsu abrazándose a si mismo. Una sonrisilla lunática pintada en la boca.

 **12.**

«¡Imposible! Dios, ¿qué clase de plan es este? Todos, cada uno...¡¿Esto se trata de algo importante?! Ahora mismo no puedo permitir que vuelvan a verme. Que "él" vuelva a verme. Una vida apacible... Cuando las energías de la tierra finalmente pudieron trabajar juntas. Incluso Jyushimatsu...»

Se quedó callado, observando como un par de peses cruzaban bajos sus descalzos pies.

La hermosa e imperturbable esfera verdusca cubría todo su cuerpo. La misma energía que le mantenía apacible en aquel momento de confusión. Primero el demonio y ahora su ángel. Aquello significaba que se encontraba solo en aquel lugar. Incluso en un momento así, debía tratarse de que realmente el que hubiera despertado había sido un error. El demonio que ahora era un humano jamás nunca debió caer en sus aguas. Algo claramente había maquinado aquel encuentro poco probable.

«Todos nos encontramos en este mismo lugar. ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió mientras dormía?»

Y con tantos pensamientos en mente, poco a poco pudo pegar oído al boche que se llevaba acabo en la superficie.

 **13.**

Y tras largos segundos de discusión depararon en que, claramente, debían recurrir a las medidas extremas que tanto Ichimatsu había sugerido.

-¡HEY! ¡HEY, DIOSA! ¡SAL DE UNA VEZ!

-¡OE! GODDESS!

-¡UN SCOTTISH FOLD ESTARÍA BIEN! ¡OE! ¡OE!

-¡SI NO SALES AHORA MISMO ESCRIBIRÉ EN MI CUENTA DE TWITTER CUAN GRASOSA LUCE TU PIEL! ¡TENGO MÁS DE CIEN SEGUIDORES!

De un abrir y cerrar de ojos la diosa salió del agua en un chorro de hirviente agua.

-¡CALLENSE O LOS MATARÉ! ¡MATARÉ A CADA UNO DE USTEDES! ¡TIRARÉ SUS CUERPOS AL _ANNWN_!-gritó al borde de un colapso apuntando a cada uno con una de las estatuillas de Asura.

-N-no es una diosa...-Todomatsu se ocultó detrás de Karamatsu.

-¡U-un demonio marino! -chilló Jyushimatsu cubriendo su rostro con su hoodie, temblando.

-F-finalmente mi alma será devorada... ¡Tú vienes conmigo, Kusomatsu!-Ichimatsu tomó firme del hoodie de Karamatsu, quien lucía más asustado por las palabras de Ichimatsu que por las amenazas de la furibunda diosa.

-No soy un demonio marino, ni mucho menos me devoraré sus almas...-suspiró cansadamente, escapándosele la ira por los poros. Como se trataba de un ser de luz, aquellos sentimientos tales como la iría asesina no duraban por sé que es lo que hacen aquí, pero les reitero que regresen a casa...

-O-osomatsu nii-san...-con voz temblorosa Jyushimatsu alzó débilmente su voz.

-¿Eh?- Choromatsu se quedó quieto, procesando la nueva información de la cual se enteraba. Osomatsu, el demonio, era el hermano mayor de aquellos cuatro hombres. Era increíble, jamás pensó que-

-Goddess! Osomatsu...Él realmente ha sufrido de amor estos días. Es un cretino, pero no es un mal sujeto...-comenzó Karamatsu, con un semblante seguro.

-A-así es. T-tememos que llegue a cortarnos el cuello si no vuelve a verte, por eso...-le siguió Ichimatsu, con una retorcida y nerviosa sonrisa en el rostro.

-¡DIOSA, POR FAVOR! ¡PERMITE A OSOMATSU NII-SAN VERTE!...-Jyushimatsu alzó sus brazos, moviéndolos un poco.

-Realmente quiere verte y estamos cansados de oírle hablar de ti. Es una molestia -soltó finalmente Todomatsu.

-¡Así es! -concluyeron todos, en una afirmación unánime.

-¿Eh? Q-que clase de...-su rostro se ensombreció. Apretó con fuerza la tela que cubría mitad de su pecho. Las tranquilas aguas comenzaron a mecerse en pequeñas olas, chocando con la orilla.

-¿Diosa?

-No. No pienso ver a nadie. Esperaré hasta que se me asigne el irme. No estaré aquí por mucho tiempo, así que...-agregó finalmente, elevando su mirada y mostrándose firme. Era una decisión definitiva. Había interferido en su vida hasta aquel punto de traer molestias a sus hermanos; su familia. Imperdonable. La historia que alguna vez habían compartido ya había concluido hacía mucho. Esto era una especie de molesto e innecesario epílogo.

-...

-No. Regresen a casa -dictaminó, volteando para caminar con dirección al rio.

-¡P-pero diosa, Osomatsu nii-san-!

-Jyushimatsu, es mejor irnos...-Karamatsu le tomó por el hombro.

-¡P-pero!

-¡Jyushimatsu!

-Ah...-asintió mientras observaba el duro semblante de Karamatsu suavizarse y sonreírle tranquilamente.

En pocos minutos los cuatro ya se habían marchado. Se quedó observando sus largas sombras desaparecer a medida que se alejaban.

"'Todos estamos conectados. Todo ser vivo, tanto de luz como de oscuridad. Es el equilibrio universal; el flujo espiritual.' Pero Dios, ¿cuál fue el plan?"

"Acaso-..." Observó preocupado sus manos y alzó su mirada escéptico. La hermosa puesta de sol se entremezcló con las verduscas iris. Tanto brillante rojizo, como brillante verdusco, destellando.


End file.
